OSCURA TEMPESTAD
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: Hermione gira en un espiral vicioso, su vida ha sido destruida, Tom se ha vuelto su amo, su todo… la diadema de Revenclaw es el puente entre los dos tiempos, ¿qué ocurre cuando la diadema es destruida por el fuego maldito y Hermione ha muerto entre los brazos de Tom? ¿Cuáles son las daciones de Lord Voldemort? Descúbranlos…


**OSCURA TEMPESTAD**

El viento frio enfriaba su piel, su andar torpe revelaba su dificulta para caminar. Una noche helada con la luna a su espalda ocultaban la identidad de aquella persona bajo el velo de la noche oculta y protegida del frio con una capa oscura. Frente aquellos ojos entristecidos urgió una cabaña donde vivió llena de ilusiones y sueños que se sumergían en la amargura del engaño. Sus ojos no derramaban lágrimas, se había cansado de llorar, su alma y corazón rotos por la traición ya habían derramado tanto llanto que sus mejillas revelaban sus oscuras huellas. El viento soplo con más fuerza y revelo su rostro. Sus cabellos se mecieron con el viento a pesar de su suciedad. Sus ojos enrojecidos miraron la cabaña notando la luz proveniente de una de sus habitaciones y el humo de la chimenea que la calentaba salía perdiéndose en la noche, alejándose de aquel lugar para jamás volver.

Los movimientos temblorosos de aquella persona continuaron en dirección aquel lugar, de piedras frías y madera oscurecida por el barniz, su varita fue sujetada con fuerza cuando sus pies pisaron la madera de la entrada, su travesía por el jardín había sido tan corta que solo fueron segundos para su mente cansada, su mano temblorosa se acerco al picaporte y lo sostuvo con fuerza a pesar de los temblores de sus dedos helados. Cerró sus ojos con resinación, toda esperanza había desaparecido hacia tanto tiempo que había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que sonrió, que sus noches fueron maravilladas por sueños futuros llenos de ilusiones y esperanzas, no recordaba cuando algún detalle insignificante arranco una emoción de ella, solo estaba allí un cascaron vacio sin motivos para seguir avanzado, solo estaba allí… una existencia vacía sin derecho a vivir.

Sus ojos endurecidos por las tragedias pasadas, por el incesante sufrimiento se fijaron en aquella puerta pesada de roble con detalles florales, conteniendo la tentación de recorrer cada detalle con sus dedos empujo la puerta sin perturbarse como el sonido de las bisagras que rompían con aquel silencio.

El calor del interior de la cabaña golpeo sus mejillas pálidas, dejando que el viento helado entrara junto a ella aquel lugar, no contemplo las fotografías sobre la chimenea, ni los lujosos muebles y mucho menos los candelabros de plata esparcidos por todo el lugar. Las velas se apagaron por el viento silbante, la luna fue oculta por las nubes cuando la puesta tras de ella fue cerrada produciendo el mismo penetrante sonido de las bisagras, una presencia siniestra se deslizo entre sus pies dándole la bienvenida, una criatura tan tenebrosa como su amo que estaba frente a ella dándole la espalda manteniendo sus manos a su vista al igual que su varita que tantas muertes habían dejado a su paso. La varita del mal. Tan perversa y corrupta como su dueño.

El joven alto, con magia tenebrosa mantuvo su magia chispeante a su alrededor alertando a la bruja que no diera un paso más hacia él, que debía aguardar sus distancias. Una magia que le daba un ambiente tenso y pesado. La serpiente se mantuvo silenciosa junto a los pies de la bruja observándola alerta a cualquier amenaza.

-Llegas tarde… y la impuntualidad no es algo que aprecie… - susurro el joven sin girarse a mirar a la recién llegada, sabia quien era, podía saber donde estaba ella con solo desearlo, podía escuchar aquel insolente corazón latir con fuerza a pesar de las tantas veces que había deseado con tanto fervor romperlo, corromperlo hasta el punto de sumisión. Y lo logro, ella le pertenecía hasta el punto de cometer los peores crímenes en su nombre. Una marioneta tan infalible y perfecta que en ocasiones le resultaba perturbador que aquella bruja solo era una más de sus sirvientes, fría y distante… lejana… no recordaba cuando su risa se había desvanecido y ocultado sus ojos brillaron llenos de emoción. No deseaba mirarla, hacia tanto tiempo que lo había dejado de hacer, no valía la pena hacerlo.

-Lo siento amo… - y allí estaba de nuevo esa voz que tanto odiaba, sin fuerzas, débil.

-Al principio del segundo mes del año te di una misión, debías traerme la diadema de Revenclaw, sin importar los métodos que utilizaras, tenias que traérmela… espero que tu misión haiga sido un éxito… no me agradaría cubrir su cuerpo con la maldición cruciatus, aunque ya debías estar acostumbrada a ella mi querida sangre sucia… - con paciencia espero una respuesta de ella, quizás espero mucho porque largos minutos solo se escucho el silencio en aquel lugar que tanto odiaba.

Sus ojos fríos se concentraron en las llamas chispeantes de la chimenea, podía escuchar su propia respiración lenta, sin embargo aquella mujer detrás de él, solo podía sentir su presencia, solo eso, su magia estaba completamente oculta de él, sus emociones no podían ser contempladas con la misma facilidad de antaño. Y eso era algo que no podía tolerar, ella era su sirviente, no debía ocultarle nada de él.

-Si amo… - su corta respuesta despertó su ira, su manos temblaron ligeramente sobre su varita, su cuerpo se tenso, Tom Riddle se izo de toda su voluntad para no girarse y ver en lo que la había convertido.

-Debo suponer que las has traído contigo ya que hoy se cumple el plazo que generosamente te he dado. –

Hermione Granger bajo su cabeza y mantuvo esa pose de sumisa que él le obligo a ofrecerle, porque Tom Malévolo Riddle doblego su espiritud valiente, le arrebato las esperanza después de habérselo dado todo, le demostró lo fácil que le era destruirla, el quien había amado le demostró el odio y la repulsión que sentía hacia los muggles, hacia lo que ella era, y siempre seria; una sangre sucia. Su cuerpo temblaba de temor de estar allí frente a él, frente a Voldemort porque su Tom nunca existió, solo fue una ilusión que ella soñó, un engaño de una mente maquiavélica que solo la usa para ampliar su reino de terror, ella solo era una herramienta mas en aquella guerra, siempre lo había sido y lo seria para siempre y él se lo hizo ver, con lentitud extrajo aquella diadema del bolso que colgaba junto a su cintura y la sostuvo en una de sus manos bañada por la sangre de inocentes y la suya propia. Sentía asco de sí misma, del monstruo que era, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se mantuvieron vacios porque ese era su castigo, el castigo por su ingenuidad, el precio por traicionar todo en lo que creía y por traiciónalos a ellos, sus amigos y todas aquellos magos y brujas que creían en ella, solo fue una ilusa que cayó ante las garras de amor y se dejo guiar por ese amor, sentimiento ruin del que se despojo completamente al transformarse en el monstruo que era.

-Si Amo. – respondió contemplando la joya por última vez, teñida por su propia sangre. Con pasos silenciosos acorto la distancia que existía entre ambos siendo escoltada por Nagimi alerta a cualquier movimiento que representará una amenaza para su amo.

Hermione se inclino, sus ojos fueron cubiertos una vez más por una espesa niebla, cuando bajo su cabeza reverenciándolo, sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, sus manos se elevaron hacia arriba ofreciéndole la joya que le había causado esas letales heridas que no se molesto en curar, sabía que estaban infectadas por el dolor que le producían y el olor que expedían, sus manos pálidas y rostro amarillento por la fiebres alucinadoras que había sufrido dejaron grandes estragos en su cuerpo, se estaba dejando morir. No era capaz de pronunciar la maldición acecina sobre sí misma, ni tomar un letal veneno, sin embargo podía dejar morir su cuerpo ya que su alma había fallecido hacia tanto tiempo que le era difícil de recordar con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo viva. Aun así, creía que era desde el momento preciso que cometió su primer asesinato en nombre de su amado.

Tom se giro lentamente cuando la escucho inclinarse a sus pies. Se obligo así mismo a verla, con asco contemplo su sumisión, sin embargo su atención se desvió con rapidez aquella joya en las manos temblorosas de una sangre sucia. La tomo de sus manos sin permitirse un roce entre sus cuerpo, frunció su nariz cuando tomo la diadema de Revenclaw cubierta de sangre, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el rostro de Hermione que se mantenía oculto con su enmarañado cabello sucio. Con un movimiento suave de su varita la levito contemplando mejor sus ropas mugrientas llena de girones, su piel ennegrecida por la suciedad, parecía más frágil que el último día que le vio. Con asco nada disimulado la lanzo hacia una de los rincones lejos de él, no soportaba aquel olor penetrante de suciedad y sangre que libraban sus ropas. Observo como ella se golpeo con una de las paredes por la fuerza del impulso. Le miro caer sin ninguna mueca de dolor en su rostro. Era como una muñeca insensible hueca y sin emociones.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo aunque no muy limpio. – seño la diadema. – Las grandes reliquias deben ser tratadas con cuidado y no ser manchadas por tu impureza -sin esperar respuesta de ella se alejo hacia chimenea, tomo un montón de polvo flu en su mano, luego de haber guardado la diadema en el bolsillo de su capa. La contemplo una vez más, notando que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Por unos segundos pudo contemplar solo un cadáver frente a sus ojos, su cuerpo de estremeció ante la idea, y tan pronto como esa emoción apareció se detesto ante su ridiculez. Sus ojos volvieron a Nagimi que se había mostrado extrañamente silenciosa desde la llegada de Hermione, noto como los ojos de su serpiente no se despegaban de ella. Tom le llamo y antes de adentrarse a la chimenea se dirigió una vez mas Hermione.

-Se que eres un asqueroso ser, pero al menos antes de venir a mi presencia debes darte un baño… hueles igual a los cadáveres de mi sótano. Vendré en tres días, prepárate para tu próxima misión. –y sin palabra de despedida alguna entro en la chimenea y por unos segundos espero ver una sonrisa en sus labios, o el brillo de sus ojos, pero solo encontró la nada. Mordió sus labios para no susurrar su nombre y ver el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando le oía. Sin embargo ella no le miro al desvanecerse en la chimenea.

Hermione bajo su cabeza, miro como la pulida madera era manchada con su sangre, con gran dificulta se logro poner de pie. Camino con pasos lentos dejando sus huellas de la sangre hasta el baño, no se bañaría porque él se lo había dicho, lo haría porque sabía que tal vez sería la última vez que tendrá la oportunidad, con esfuerzo sobre humano se despojo de toda su ropa sin contemplar en lo que se había convertido lleno una bañera y se sumergió en ella, toda la suciedad fue lentamente desapareciendo, con un movimiento de su barita el agua fue suplantada por otra llena de jabón de jazmín y burbujas. Con lentitud se lavo su cabello sus dedos cortados sangraron y sus uñas hirieron su cuero cabelludo, tres horas después se contemplo así misma en un espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación.

Hermione miro sus ojos vacios, los desvió sin poder contemplarles, el llanto ocurrió una vez más sus ojos demostrándole que aun no estaba vacía por completo. Miro su vientre, sus brazos y piernas, todo cubiertas con cicatrices muchas de ellas ocasionas por él, y muchas otras por sus enemigos, y sus mas reciente adquisición una horrible cicatriz que atravesaba su vientre en un corte diagonal, la herida mostraba su carne verdosa, sus ojos se desviaron de aquella terrible visión, las runas dibujadas por todo su cuerpo reaparecieron, la maldición de Revenclaw por tomar su diadema le sentenciaban a la muerte.

Lentamente se giro dándole la espalda al espejo donde una enorme serpiente se movía lentamente, era la señal de él, Voldemort que le había marcado como su propiedad. Una nueva cicatriz se marcaba en su espalda junto a otras mucho más pequeñas. Con lentitud y mucho esfuerzo se vistió con una bata de ceda obsequio de él, cuando le juraba su falso amor. Se burlo de sí misma cuando la suave ceda acaricio su piel. Hermione se detuvo frente a la ventana donde la luz le ofrecía su tez fantasmal y sin poder controlar su impulso grito hasta que su garganta dolió, se estremeció ante el pulsante dolor que recorrió su cuerpo. Y sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, se escucho a sí misma con tristeza, se sentó sobre su mullida cama y se dejo caer lentamente. No cubrió su cuerpo, no había necesidad de ello. Un dulce final para ella.

Pensó en Harry, en su torpeza, en esos ojos bosque que le tranquilizaban y le hacían confiar que todo saldría bien porque él le protegería, esos ojos que le habían dejado de ver y que solo podía contemplar la espalda de aquel maravilloso mago que le alegro su vida, lamento haber perdido su calor, su amor. Ahora podría estar con él… recordó a Ron, sus discusiones sin sentidos que aprendió anhelar, su rostro rojo cuando estaba avergonzado y sus sentimientos que nunca lograba expresar con claridad, su sonrisa cuando le vencía en lo único que él era bueno "el ajedrez" recordó a Ginny, a Luna y esas largas tardes de chicas llenas de dulces y risas alegres, sus ojos llenos de inocencias y transparentes. Recordó a sus profesores que le alagaban por su inteligencia, a su familia que le miraba con orgullo y a sus padres que le abrazaban con amor. Y quien lo diría recordaba a Draco Malfoy y sus palabras hirientes, a sus ojos llenos de odio, a sus labios que siempre le dedicaban una sonrisa pretenciosa, y su primer rose, la primera vez que le dio un beso temeroso bajo un muérdago en una noche fría donde solo los muros del castillo pudieron contemplar su pecado. Luego ese susurro al oído por parte de él antes de desaparecer… una amenaza de muerte si se lo contaba a alguien. Dejándola bajo las estrellas contemplándole en silencio solo le miro alejarse sosteniendo un sniff entre sus manos. Y allí estaba él una vez más, sonriéndole con arrogancia su triunfo… Voldemort su destructor. Hermione cerró sus ojos cansada dejando su cabello largo cubrir parte de su almohada, que su piel pálida tomara un tono mas enfermizo, y su hermosos camisón blanco se cubría de ese hermoso rojo que había vestido con orgullo cuando era una Gryffindor, se entrego a la temible oscuridad. Por un segundo la muerte acaricio su rostro y susurro cerca de sus labios dejándoles de un rojo tentación y helando su piel.

Tom sonreía manteniendo la diadema entre sus manos lleno de excitación pronto aquel hermoso objeto sostendría en su interior una parte de su alma, y allí estaba el repugnante ser que le ayudaría con su cometido entregándole su vida. Sin embargo la emoción de Tom disminuyo considerablemente ante la falta de interés de Nagimi. No era común en ella que en ese momento se mostrara callada y distante.

-¿Ocurre algo pequeña? – pregunto con un tono dulce y distante sin desviar la vista de moribundo sangre sucia a quien miraba con insana satisfacción del poder que ejercía sobre él.

-_Amo… sse que lo ha prohibido, ssin embargo me pregunto ssi la dejara morir… creí que desseaba torturarla aun mass por haberle engañado… _

Tom miro con curiosidad a la serpiente sabia que se refería a Hermione.

-Ella morirá cuando ya no me ssea necessaria. Por los momentoss tendremoss que continuar tolerando su exisstencia... – demando aburrido de esa conversación, odiaba todo lo que le recordaba a ella incluso su nombre. Por ello estaba prohibido para todos los que le rodeaban mencionarlo, la mantenía en aquella remota cabaña entre las profundidades del antiguo bosque oscuro, alejada del mundo.

_-Ella morirá pronto, la muerte esstaba detráss de ella cuando ingresso a la cabaña, le abrazaba como ssi fuera ssu amante, y ella olía a ssangre y enfermedad. No hay duda que esstaba enferma y herida. _

Tom se quedo allí quieto… había visto a Hermione tres días atrás. No le vio enferma, incluso cuando la lanzo contra la pared no hubo un signo de dolor en ella. Miro una vez más al humano y la diadema entre sus dedos. Cerró sus ojos cuando su serpiente se enrosco en su pierna. Se desvanecieron, Riddle no pensó en hacerlo, ni siquiera por un instante se imagino correr a ella para verificar lo que le había dicho su leal serpiente. Solo actuó guiado por sus deseos. Apareció junto a la entrada, era una noche helada, oscura y las nubes presagiaban una tempestad. Con pasos lentos se abrió paso por el umbral de la puerta y recorrió los cortos y estrechos pasillos de la cabaña. Sus pasos le llevaron a una bien conocida puerta, la encontró entre abierta solo tuvo que empujarla un poco con la varita.

Y la vio allí recostada sobre la cama, no alcanzo a distinguir ningún movimiento de ella. Miro la ventana abierta y las cortinas oscuras moverse como olas apacibles. Toda la habitación se mantenía en penumbras y con la temperatura muy baja, con un movimiento de su varita las ventanas se cerraron y la chimenea cercana se encendió iluminando el lugar, tambien encendió unas cuantas velas a su alrededor iluminando por completo la habitación, y en efecto era ella que estaba sobre la cama. Con pasos lentos se acerco a ella, el olor era fuerte, olía enfermedad y sudor, un olor penetrante, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al ver la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras moradas bajos sus ojos, sin embargo nada se comparo con la sangre que manchaba su camisón. Estaba algo negro ya el sangrado había parado pero por la gran marcha que había en la cama demostraba que la cantidad de sangre era considerable.

Sus manos se volvieron puños, manteniendo la calma se inclino cerca de ella, miro las heridas de sus brazos y piernas a la vista, algunas estaban aun abiertas y otras mal sanadas, habían muchas cicatrices deformando su aterciopelada piel. invoco unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar el camisón revelando poco a poco mas cicatrices, sus ojos se volvieron cada vez más fríos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y con cuidado removió cada parte del camisón que estaba pegado a la herida revelándola por completo. Si él hubiera sido un mago débil que no estaba acostumbrado a ver heridas a causa de sus torturas no habría resistidos las ganas de vomitar. Aquello estaba peor de lo que había pensado. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el rostro de Hermione, estaba sudoroso, poso sus dedos después de tanto tiempo sobre sus mejillas comprobando lo que ya sabía, la alta temperatura a causa de las heridas infectadas.

-Despierta sangre sucia. – le ordeno esperando alguna respuesta de ella, sin embargo su rostro se mantuvo aun carente de alguna emoción. La sacudió un poco, pero no hubo ninguna reacción de ella, ni siquiera alguna mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, detallo cada uno de sus rasgos descubriendo algunas heridas en sus mejillas. El sabia que ir en busca de esa diadema era una tarea difícil, una misión suicidad para aquellos que no tuvieran inteligencia y astucia, pero él estaba seguro que ella volvería con vida, y ahora estaba allí muriendo por una enfermedad insignificante que ella pudo enfrentar sin problema, sin embargo no trato ninguna de sus heridas, podía saberlo con tan solo mirar la forma que habían cicatrizado cada unas de ellas.

-Si crees que te dejare que te libres de mi tan fácil está equivocada, te creí más inteligente Hermione. – susurro su nombre con temor de oírse a si mismo pronunciándole. Se irguió con decisión con un movimiento de su varita y baúl de pociones apareció frente a él, con cuidado se despojo de su capa y se arremango las mangas de su camisa.

Derramo pociones sobre una taza de agua y hundió un paño en ella y con cuidado comenzó a limpiar la herida que comenzó a expedir un olor a piel podrida con más intensidad. Pequeñas burbujas aparecieron en las heridas, el sabia que aquella poción era muy dolorosa, pero un así ella no se movía, estaba allí tendida como un cadáver sin vida.

Después de una hora de limpiar cada una de las heridas deja caer unas gotas de su más potente poción de regeneración, pronto las heridas cicatrizarían sin dejar huellas. Tomo una poción regeneradora de sangre y con cuidado levanto su cabeza y le dio a beber la poción sin embargo por más que intento ella no absorbió nada de ella, toda se derramo, como si sus labios resecos estuvieran sellados para él. Por unos segundos estuvo tentado a utilizar un imperio con ella y obligarla a beber, pero sabía que estaba demasiado débil para una maldición de tan magnitud, utilizo una y otra vez las pociones de su baúl, hasta que solo le quedo una, cada una de las utilizadas se había perdido, un desperdicio que le enfurecía más que el hecho que ella no las bebiera.

Con decisión y prometiéndoselo a si mismo que no lo volvería hacer bebió la poción y mantuvo su amargo liquido en su boca, se acerco a Hermione y unió sus labios sin delicadeza, quería terminar con esa asquerosa experiencia lo más rápido posible, sin embargo por más que lo intento ella no abrió la boca, y el liquido de la poción una vez más se derramo. Con lentitud se alejo de ella y contemplo su rostro lleno de frustración junto sus frentes sintiendo que la fiebre a pesar de haber humedecido su cuerpo no cedía. Maldijo por lo bajo por lo que haría, volvería actual para ella, volvería a fingir que la amaba y le importaba para que ella bebiera las malditas pociones.

-Por favor Hermione bebe lo que te ofrezco, prometo que pondrás mejor mi amor… -susurro con dulzura y delicadeza en su oído.

Con impaciencia espero alguna razón, pero no hubo alguna, insistió una y otra vez, pero nada ocurrió, parecía que ella se había perdido, no lograba llegar a ella por mas que le llamo no despertó, todas sus alarmas se dispararon, y con decisión le apunto con su varita dispuesto a despertarla a puntos de hechizos y obligarla a beber todas las pociones necesarias para que se volviera a poner en pie, si lo hacía no le importaría que le mirara con esa mirada vacía que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo ocurrió lo mismo, cada uno de los hechizos no surtió efecto dejándole como única opción el imperio, y así lo hizo, sin embargo algo perturbador ocurrió, miles de runas comenzaron aparecer en el cuerpo de Hermione ocasionando que la poca sangre que aun quedaba en su cuerpo volviera a burbujear por sus heridas arruinando todo el trabajo que había realizado para sanarla, y entonces comprendió que se trataba de una maldición, con rapidez comenzó hacer una copia de todos aquellos símbolos en un pergamino, muchas de las runas las conocían pero había una variedad que no. Sabía de donde provenían, era la maldición de Revenclaw puesta en la diadema para todo aquel que se apoderara de ella.

Tom trabajo durante una semana en descifrar cada una de aquellas palabras, y cada día solo estaba limitado a tratar de mantener las heridas limpias, sin embargo el tiempo en el que él se esforzaba en mantener con vida aquel cuerpo vacio no pudo detener su deterioro, Hermione perdía mas peso de que ya poseía, ahora su piel solo aforraban sus huesos, su piel ya no poseía vitalidad. Dormía junto al pie de su cama manteniendo controlada la fiebre, recordando cada uno de esos días que compartió con ella desde el momento que la vio entrar a Hogwarts con su cabeza erguida y esos ojos hermosos que escondían una inmensa sabiduría y un dolor tan profundo que le era perturbador. Recordó sus incontables enfrentamientos y sus miradas desafiante y alguna que otra llena de emociones que escapaban de su compresión, recordó aquella noche cuando sus manos se rosaron y ella se sonrojo, allí comprendió que le gustaba, recordó las discusiones después de hacerse novios unos meses después de su llegada, y recordó su rechazo y odio cuando el trato de involucrarla en sus planes, en ese momento cuando ella le revelo lo que era cuando él la convenció que había cambiado, recuerda sus ojos llenos de lagrimas perder la luz después de sufrir su ira, después de ser puesta bajo su cruciatus. Tom suspiro cuando cerró sus ojos recordando como la sometió a su control después de tantos tiempos de batallas. Cuando logro quebrarla por completo y someterla a su voluntad hasta hacerla su marioneta dos años después de su rompimiento. Y ahora ella estaba allí desapareciendo lentamente.

Tom se quedo dormido manteniendo su mano entre las suyas, después de tanto tiempo no se asqueaba de tocarla, no le molestaba su presencia, no se sentía indignado por ser víctima de sus engaños. Después de tanto tiempo no sentía la necesidad de evadir aquel rostro marchito frente a él. Sin tan solo no la hubiera enviado a ella, peso antes de quedar profundamente dormido rodeado de cientos de libros y un pergamino donde las runas se desvanecían dejándole una vez más en blanco. Aquella maldición no podría ser copiada o comprendida, no libraría a su presa tan fácilmente, y menos si este no tenía la voluntad para resistirse a ella. Y en el silencio de aquella noche sus labios se movieron una y otra vez suplicando por su despertar.

Hermione abrió sus ojos después de tanto tiempo, se movió con dificulta, la luz que entraba por la ventana la obligo a cerrar sus ojos, y abrirlos con más cuidado, miro a su alrededor algo desorientada descubriendo con amargura que continuaba en aquella habitación, que continuaba con vida, noto los vendajes en sus dedos, y en todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo le era difícil de manejar. Cada movimiento requería de un gran esfuerzo físico.

Desvió su mirada y observo por la ventana, era un día muy claro, aun era de mañana a pesar de la elevación del sol, pudo oler aun la húmeda de la tierra de los días lluviosos, los cantos de las aves y el viento silbando dentro las frondosas ramas de los arboles. Después de varios intentos logro sentarse en su cama, sus heridas le dolieron al instante, llevo sus manos a su abdomen y pudo notar los huesudos de sus dedos, era perturbador hasta contemplar sus brazos y piernas, se llevo las manos a su rostro y pudo sentir lo huesuda que estaba. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos. Sabía que no podría levantarse de aquella cama, estaba débil y su cuerpo se lo había demostrado sin delicadeza alguna, incapaz de estar sentada por unos segundos mas Hermione volvió a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la cama con sabanas limpias.

Disfruto de aquel silencio, respiro con tranquilidad a pesar del frio que repentinamente estaba sintiendo, sus ojos se desviaron a busca de aquel que la cuidaba, porque estaba segura de ello por su limpio vendaje y su nuevo camisón y todas esas pociones y libros dispersos en todas direcciones en la habitación. Su garganta seca la obligo a buscar un poco de agua con la mirada hasta ubicar su objetivo no muy lejos de ella. Hermione suspiro al reconocer lo titánico que sería su tarea. Casi una misión imposible.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione desvió sus ojos hasta ella, y no tardo en mostrar sorpresa porque definitivamente no se esperaba verle a él, entrar por esa puerta.

Tom le miro tambien con sorpresa, aunque la oculto rápidamente cuando Hermione izo lo mismo. Tom no dijo nada, solo camino hacia unas de las repisas y sirvió un poco de poción regeneradora de sangre y otra para recuperar las fuerzas y se las ofreció a Hermione.

-Bebe. –ordeno sin mostrar alguna emoción en sus ojos. Tom espero paciente a que bebiera, sin embargo Hermione se mantuvo quieta sin realizar algún movimiento. –No me has escuchado te ordenado que bebas.

-Lo siento amo… -Hermione levanto su mano en dirección de aquella poción con lentitud hasta que sus dedos rosaron los Tom logrando que ella retirara la mano con temor alguna repesaría de él, sin embargo Tom no reacciono ante ello, solo permaneció esperando que ella tomara la poción, Hermione volvió a llevar su mano y para tomar la poción sin embargo la poción se resbalo de sus dedos como si fuera mantequilla y su brazo callo por la presión de la gravedad. No tenía las fuerzas para sostener algo, maldijo porque no tendría la oportunidad de sostener su varita.

Tom contuvo un comentario hiriente cuando tomo la poción en el aire, manteniendo una mueca de asco en su rostro le acerco la poción a los labios de Hermione y le obligo a beber la poción. Hermione se obligo a tragarla sin pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. No quería pensar en ello y el porqué Voldemort hacia eso, solo se limito a cumplir las órdenes de su amo. Bebió unas cuatro pociones cuando él se digno a dejarla en paz.

El ambiente es tenso, ninguno rompió el silencio, el no pregunto cómo se sentía y ella no pregunto porque le cuidaba, solo se limitaron a quedarse en silencio contemplando como el sol moría en el horizonte y antes que todo se sumiera en la oscuridad Hermione miro las hojas de otoño caer lentamente.

Hermione sintió una vez más esa sensación de frio recorrer su cuerpo, sintió como su piel perdía su color sabía lo que ocurriría después. Sonrió con amargura y Tom lo noto.

-El invierno se acerca, puedo sentir como el frio entumece mi cuerpo… -susurro Hermione con voz quebrada.

Tom se acerco a la ventana y sin decir nada el cerro y encendió la chimenea para que calentara la habitación.

-Me arrepiento de haber venido a este lugar a donde no pertenezco… el muro que se irguió y me impidió partir se abre ante mi… -Hermione sonrió al ver el rostro de Tom mantenerse impasible sin interrumpirla lo que indicaba que podía continuar… -ahora lo puedo ver, siempre la respuesta estuvo allí, solo que no la vi… el tiempo no transcurre para mí y sé que lo sabes… antes de cruzar esa muro yo te confesare lo que siempre deseaste saber. No soy muggle, no soy humana, no he utilizado ninguna magia que retenga mi apariencia, lo que ha ocurrido es que mi tiempo se ha detenido.

-¿Porque ahora quiere confesarme algo que siempre lucho por mantener oculto? – pregunto Tom dándole la espalda una vez más. Impactado por su confesión, ella le había dicho lo contrario, le había dicho que era una hija de muggle y ahora le confesaba que no lo era, que clase de juego era aquel. Su mente comenzó a trabajar buscando las posibles respuestas a lo oído, porque estaba seguro que ella le mentía.

-Quizás porque estoy segura de que esta será la ultima conversación que tengamos. Quizás ya no me vale de nada el orgullo, tal vez ya no importa si rompo el silencio, porque ya mi corazón no puede sufrir nuevas heridas, ya mi sufrimiento no podrá seguir creciendo porque ya no me puedes causar más sufrimiento… no pertenezco aquí, a este lugar, no pertenezco a tu tiempo… por mucho tiempo me cuestione porque había llegado aquí, y cuál sería el propósito de mi destino. Hubo tantas hipótesis de los posibles porqués, busque como regresar, desee más que nada regresar hasta que entraste una vez más a mi mundo, y con un simple susurro me hiciste desistir. Y desee darte una oportunidad, quizás si me quedaba junto a ti, tal vez cambiaria tu futuro… pero que ingenua fui… a pesar que conozco el futuro no pude hacer nada, soy tan débil que no pude luchar contra ti, no pude vencerte en tu juego, me derrotaste a pesar de que tenía todas las herramientas para derrotarte, mi arrogancia me cejaron y te di la oportunidad de dominarme, me deje cegar por mis sentimientos. Y entonces me destruiste lentamente, ¿disfrutaste de mi dolor…? me redujiste a lo que soy ahora… y lo merezco por traicionarme a mi misma y todo aquello en lo que creía… siento lastima de mi misma. Pobre e ingenua Hermione… se dejo engañar por Tom Riddle. No… por Lord Voldemort. –Hermione rio amargamente y sus ojos se desviaron de aquella espalda.

Tom se giro lentamente y miro a Hermione a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto confundido.

-Eso ya no importa… desapareceré, y mi huellas en este mundo desaparecerán a igual que mis sentimientos. Tendré la libertad de estar lejos de ti, de esta prisión y lo poco que queda de mi corazón que perdí por tratar de darte felicidad. Y tal vez algún día cuando tenga la oportunidad de renacer mi alma abra olvidado que una vez ame a un ser despiadado que me hundió. Te olvidare… espero que disfrutes de tu soledad, de tu reino… mi Lord. Aunque este no dure mucho. Nos volveremos a encontrar… y cuando lo hagamos solo abra odio en mi… ese amor que sentí por ti no podrá ser encontrado en mi corazón… porque este es otro tiempo, otra historia.

Los labios de Tom temblaron por unos segundos, su corazón latía con intensidad, no entendí porque le ocurría aquello, sabía que Hermione estaba delirando, su rostro estaba muy pálido y cubierto con una capa de sudor. Sin embargo sus palabras le causaban escalofríos. Algo andaba mal, sus palabras sonaban verdaderas a sus oídos. Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar le había dicho, le conocía y conocía su futuro. Las dudas seguían despertando una tras otras, y ese sentimiento que se arraigaba, se sentía asustado. Las palabras habían huido de él, no sabía que decir, no sentía la confianza para acortar la distancia, ese sitio donde estaba parecía aferrarse a él. Los escasos rayos naranja que entraban por la ventana le permitieron ver aquel brillo en los ojos de ella. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban su rapidez sin explicación alguna. Sabía que rompían sus lazos con esas palabras, y parte de su alma se sumergió en un lamento. Quiso pronunciar algunas palabras, los recuerdos llovían en su cabeza como si fuera un sueño, quería tiempo de explicarle algo que no comprendía, porque se sentía arrastrado hacia ella, hipnotizado por ella. Quizás si ella no dejara de respirar tan lento el...

-Todo acabo… -Hermione sonrió y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. –volveré a casa… o quizás tal vez solo desaparezca…

Tom lo supo, ese era el final y el solo podía observar. No pudo seguir disimulando, quiso pedirle que se quedara… pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta al verla sonreír, ¿tan feliz estaba de morir para alejarse de él? Se cuestiono sintiendo como los latidos de aquel corazón que destruyo se hacían cada vez más lejanos.

-Olvidare que una vez te ame y fui feliz a tu lado… olvidare que fuiste mi mundo… olvidare tus besos en el invierno y la primera que me entregué a ti… olvidare que me destruiste y la tristeza tan poderosa que vacio toda esperanza de mi… olvidare tu existencia por el bien de ella… -susurro serrando sus ojos, recibiendo a la muerte que esperaba junto a ella. Entregándose completamente aquella oscuridad donde no sentiría nada… y ese amor que le había consumido desaparecía para siempre.

Las runas de cuerpo de Hermione se separaron de su piel y giraron rápidamente hasta desaparecer. El cuerpo de Hermione cicatrizo instantáneamente sin dejar rastro alguno. Sin embargo ya ella se había ido. Ya se había marchado.

Durante mucho tiempo Tom contuvo el aliento. Miro el rostro de Hermione tan apacible que creyó que había caído dormida. Sin embargo se engañaba así mismo. Con pasos temblorosos y sintiendo un vacio indescifrable en su pecho continuo avanzando, el podía despertar cada mañana porque sabía que ella un estaba allí, y ahora que aria… en ese momento no recordaba como respirar. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta ella, con lentitud se sentó al borde de la cama y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella. Cerró sus ojos buscando oír su corazón insolente, pero este había callado. Sintió su cuerpo helado. Recordó cada una de sus palabras y la afirmación que no era la hija de muggles. Pero como creerle cuando en unos de sus brazos la palabra sangre sucia la marcaba como una.

Siempre ella había sido un misterio, una bruja poderosa con una inteligencia abrumadora. Siempre se mantuvo firme en sus ideales y solo al final pudo corromperla y arrebatarle la luz, arrebatarle sus ideales y esas estupideces que la hacían parecer hermosamente pura. Y ahora su vida se había desvanecido entre sus dedos, a pesar de todo su poder se había entregado a la muerte sin temor a ella, solo por alejarse de él. Tom se descubrió a si mismo derramando lagrimas, no comprendía que le ocurría y porque esas traicioneras lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas, el se estaba convenciendo que no sentía cualquier sufrimiento. Sin embargo empezaba a cuestionarse porque no la detuvo, él era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y pudo retener la vida de ella en ese cuerpo. Pudo darle la inmortalidad, pudo darle el mundo, sin tan solo ella no le hubiera afirmado ser una sangre sucia… sin tan solo ella hubiera luchado hasta el final…. Pero definitivamente ella no regresaría. Ella había muerto en ese día, y quizás el tambien sin ser consciente de ello moría desde hacía mucho tiempo… en ese momento deseo dejarlo todo incluso su vida por verla sonreírle una vez… porque se quedara por unos minutos… sus lazos se desvanecían frente a sus ojos… y sus brazos temblorosos la rodearon y su boca dejo escapar un jardeo. Y un lamento escapo de sus labios… susurro su nombre y suplico para abriera sus ojos… con lentitud levanto su cabeza, preguntándose porque tuvo que conocerla, porque ese sentimiento aparecía indomable en ese momento. Porque tenía que amarla. La noche oscureció todo al igual que los ojos de Tom. Esa noche Tom se permitió llorar por alguien más. Deseando destruir ese dolor que le dejaba vacio.

La magia de Tom se salió de control. Con tanto poder no pudo retenerla a su lado, ella había sido como una ráfaga de luz que el anhelo apagar y ahora que lo había hecho se sentía tan miserable. Con ternura acaricio una de las mejillas de Hermione posando sus labios sobre sus labios, sintiendo como los últimos rasgos de magia se desvanecían de ella. Con lentitud la dejo caer sobre la almohada, miro con amargura como su cuerpo se comenzaba a desvanecer lentamente. Ni si quiera eso le quedaría de ella, no tendría una tumba a la cual ir… todo se lo llevaba dejándole con esos recuerdos donde le izo victima de su odio. Recordó como un castigo su voz susurrándole que le olvidaría… y esas palabras se grabaron con fuego en su memoria sus últimos minutos después de que creyó que había despertado para mejorar, y ahora solo tenía frente él una cama vacía porque ella tambien lo lastimo, tambien sembró el sufrimiento en el, tambien le enseño anhelar y ansiar su presencia, su cuerpo frio seria lo último que recordaría. Su memoria evoco aquella primera vez cuando con timidez le dijo que lo amaba con tanta devoción que izo acelerar su corazón.

Nagimi se quedo paralizada, cuando vio a su amo grita lleno de dolor vulnerable a sus sentimientos. Atrapado en su dolor, dejando su magia en libertad destruyendo todo a su paso. Por primera vez Tom Riddle se mostraba como un humano dejando salir sus sentimientos. La última vez que lamentaría una muerte…. Solo seria esa única vez. Nagimi contemplo como las imágenes de Hermione desaparecían de todos los retratos, ninguna imagen quedaba de ella.

-Perdóname… -susurro Tom Riddle una última vez… antes que sus ojos se consumieran por el odio y el vacio se apoderara de su cuerpo. Y con su corazón herido se pudo de pie y se alejo de aquella cama. Ya era tiempo de recuperar el control de todo su ser. Y dejar el pasado detrás.

…**.**

El fuego maldito cubría las paredes, el humo era asfixiante, gritos se escuchaban a su alrededor, su ojos mostraban sorpresa y sus manos temblaban al sostener la joya en sus manos, el fuego luchaba hasta llegar a ella, extendía sus largas y potentes llamas, en sus ojos mieles las llamas brillaban dándole una color irreal.

Hermione escucho los gritos de Harry y Ron que le pedían que lanzara la diadema al fuego maldito, que destruyera de una vez por todas la diadema de Revenclaw que le había contado una historia, la historia de ella y Tom, sin embargos esos nuevos sentimientos que experimentaban la ahogaban, su cabeza giraba y giraba, estaba de regreso, no había muerto ella estaba allí, de nuevo junto a sus amigos luchando contra lord Voldemort. La diadema le fue arrebatada de sus manos lo cual le obligo a despertar de aquel lugar lejano, sus ojos se posaron en Harry que sin escrúpulos la alejo de ella y la lanzo al fuego donde sus memorias gritaban. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo se estremeció. Sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas y cayó al suelo húmedo, miro a Harry, a Ron y a Draco a unos pasos de ella mirándola con curiosidad, buscando frenéticos alguna herida en ella, sin embargo las heridas que ella poseía no podían ser apreciadas a simple vista, porque la única heridas la tenía en su corazón roto, quebrantado en miles de fragmentos.

Y sus manos sin ser controladoras de sus altos se extendieron hacia ellos con ilusiones. Harry tomo su mano confundido por la actitud de su amiga, miro a Ron en busca de una respuesta, sin embargo este parecía más confundido que él en ese momento.

-Perdóname Harry… yo lo siento, me deje engañar, lo siento tanto Harry… es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa. – los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas, sus ojos mostraban un profundo remordimiento.

-De que estás hablando Hermione. – Harry pregunto confundido, no entendía, Hermione su Hermione se estaba portando extraña desde el momento que sostuvo la diadema entre sus dedos y luego estaba ese extraño resplandor que la había envuelto en unos segundos.

-No sé qué episodios de locuras estas experimentando en estos momentos Granger, pero estamos en medio de una guerra… - hablo Draco al mirar los ojos vacios de Hermione, parecía estar tan rota, sin espiritud no era la misma de unos minutos atrás. Ella simplemente había cambiado durante el corto tiempo que sostuvo la diadema entre sus manos.

Las palabras de Draco fueron confirmadas por los repentinos gritos y explosiones que se acercaban hasta donde estaban ellos, y para empeorar las cosas Hermione se termino de desplomar.

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente, los gritos y explosiones que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia fueron suplantados por el llanto amargo de magos y brujas. Levanto con cuidado su cabeza y miro a su alrededor, estaba sentada en un rincón oculta a la vista, con cuidado gateo con esfuerzo sobre la tierra humedad, observo a todos los miembros de la orden mirando algo con atención, reconoció sus cuerpos tensos y fue en ese momento que le escucho, su voz enronquecida tan diferente a la de sus recuerdos, escucho la burla en su voz. Escucho un grito colectivo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, con dificulta se puso de pie y camino hacia la muchedumbre. Y fue en ese momento que sus ojos se posaron sobre él, sobre Voldemort. Su antiguo amor, su antigua pareja y su antiguo verdugo.

Entonces comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo al notar a Harry entre los brazos de Hagrid, podía notar la palidez de su cuerpo y la flacidez que mostraba este al estar inconsciente… no estaba muerto. Ante esa conclusión el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció y un frio recorrió su cuerpo. Toda la fuerza y determinación de la orden desapareció cuando llego a la misma conclusión que ella y Voldemort se los confirmo con emoción incontenible. Las varitas cayeron y los magos y brujas no les quedo más que doblegarse y caer sobre el yugo de su ahora dueño, porque ahora sus vidas no les pertenecía, luchar en ese momento no les llevaría a nada y todos los sabían, luchar solo representaba el fin de sus vidas, esa batalla la habían perdido, pero en su momento cuando Voldemort se descuidara seria su momento. Y todos inclinaron sus cabezas con ese pensamiento, solo un descuido…

Voldemort sonrió al verse vencedor. Por fin había logrado dominar a los rebeldes que se oponían a su liderazgo. Ahora el sería el único que controlaría a sus vidas, al mundo mágico… seria la ley… su emperador… su cuerpo y magia vibro ante la emoción que causo aquel pensamiento. Tantos años de lucha y espera por fin rendían frutos. La sonrisa de Voldemort se borro ante la sorpresa. Allí frente al él estaba ella. Erguida entre sus enemigos, con aquellos ojos grandes llenos de sorpresa. Escucho una maldición de alguno de sus fieles sirvientes dirigirse hacia ella. Y como lo supuso desde un principio esa maldición no surtiría efecto en ella. Hermione con una agilidad nunca vista por sus amigos desvaneció la maldición frente a ella. La sonrisa de Voldemort creció cuando la vio dar un paso en su dirección. Sabía que ella no podría resistirse a él. La emoción que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo a la que había sentido segundos antes por su victoria.

Hermione escucho susurros y suplicas a medida que avanzaba en dirección a Voldemort. Impidió que cada uno de los hechizos que impedían su avanece con tranquilidad. Voldemort abandono su lugar en la fila, con pasos seguros camino fue en su encuentro. Beatriz enfurecida por el atrevimiento de la sangre sucia dio unos saltos ante su Lord, quedando a unos pasos de Hermione donde susurro con satisfacción un crucio potente.

Hermione recibió la maldición y continuo caminando dejando que su apacible rostro se deformara con una oscura sonrisa que estremeció a Beatriz y todos los magos que estaban frente a ella. Hermione negó con su cabeza, ese crucio no era nada comparado con los de Tom.

-Querida Beatriz no he de negarte que sentiré mucha satisfacción que castigar tu insolencia… crucio. –las gélidas palabras de Hermione se abrieron entre sus labios tan llenas de frialdad que estremeció a sus amigos y enemigos por igual. Beatriz no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar un grito desgarro su garganta haciéndola caer y retorcerse en el suelo, solo alguien había logrado hacerla gritar de aquella forma y esa era sin duda alguna Lord Voldemort.

Hermione pasó junto a Beatriz. Todos miraban aquel encuentro, Voldemort frente a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter que yacía muerto tras él. Y la sorpresa fue impactante, dejo todo en silencio, incluso los gritos agónicos de Beatriz fueron silenciados cuando Hermione Granger realizo una cortes reverencia. Y su voz carente de emoción izo incluso que Ron se tragara sus gritos ante su traición.

-Soy masoquista… a pesar de todos mis deseos por olvidarte no he podido cumplir con mi palabra… heme aquí, de nuevo frente a ti, doblegando mi voluntad, despojándome de mi orgullo. Yo…

Voldemort no resistió aquella lejanía, y con dos pasos acorto la distancia que existía entre ella y el. La abrazo con fuerza cubriéndola con sus brazos huesudos. Era abrumador sentir como los sentimientos volvían a él. Sin embargo Hermione no respondió ante su abrazo.

Nadie entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no entendían como dos magos tan distintos, que luchaban de bando opuestos y que eran eternamente enemigos por sus ideales se abrazaban como amantes frente a ellos sin importar el impacto que ocasionarían en ambos bandos.

-Mi pequeña Hermione, continúas igual a mis recuerdos. – susurro en voz audible.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, te lo advertí… jugar con magia oscura te seria corrosivo para la salud con el tiempo… Tom he venido por ti… - hablo Hermione con fuerza.

-Iré a donde desees llevarme Hermione.

Hermione se alejo de aquel abrazo frio, miro el rostro de Tom y con cuidado extrajo una copa de su bolso que colgaba junto a su cintura. La copa de Hufflepuff uno de los horrocrux y se la ofreció a Voldemort que comprendió rápidamente que trataba de hacer su bruja al darle la copa con un parte de su alma en su interior. Hermione corto con un hechizo su piel y dejo caer su sangre en el interior de su copa.

Voldemort miro los ojos de Hermione, acaricio su rostro con una devoción que perturbo a Hermione por unos segundos antes de llevarse la copa a sus labios y absorber con deleite su contenido. Y fue en ese momento que Hermione rompió el silencio y se dirigió a todos con frialdad. Sus ojos vacios recorrieron el lugar desde el mago más cobarde hasta el más valiente.

-Tomo a lord Voldemort que me pertenece… y les brindo una oportunidad de liberarse de su yugo. Ir amigos míos en busca de la paz, lloren a sus muertos y valoren a los vivos que están junto a ustedes, reconstruyan este mundo que dejamos en caos. Y prepárense, porque no lo controlare para siempre… le he vuelto inmortal para salvar sus vidas y el futuro de dos décadas… reconstruyan su mundo y adviértanle a sus descendencias que volveremos y no le contendré. Así que Harry por favor levántate y ve con los tuyos… -antes las palabras de Hermione un susurro lleno de incredulidad rompió el ambiente tenso y los jadeos y nuevamente el llanto se desato cuando Hagrid puso en pie a Harry que no tardo en ir en el encuentro de sus amigos.

-A los seguidores de mi Lord, los que quieran vivir en un mundo prospero y lleno de paz den un paso al frente y el que quiera continuar con su pelea por el dominio de este mundo uno a atrás… -Hermione observo a unos magos reconocidos dar un paso al frente y otros atrás obedientemente observando cómo su Lord asentía ante el mandato de Hermione. Sabía que lo sentían, sentían los lazos que la unía a su Voldemort. Aquellos que dieron un paso atrás fueron vueltos piedra ante los ojos amarillos de Hermione. Gritos de terror creó un revuelo. Sin embargo no genero ninguna perturbación en ella. Hermione continúo hablando callando todos los gritos…

- Los asistentes que han tomado la decisión de habitar este mundo en paz deben ser respetados y tratados con humanos, como hermanos humanos. Sin se crean represarías en su contra y actos que amenace su vida o alguna injusticia adelantare el despertar de lord Voldemort.

-Hermione… Hermione que significa esto…- pregunto Harry incrédulo antes las palabras de su amiga, una completa extraña.

Hermione ignoro los gritos de Harry, no se atrevía ver sus ojos, sentía miedo de ver odio en ellos, de ver desprecio… así que opto por abrazar el cuerpo de Voldemort que se había desplomado entre sus brazos, y sin ver a nadie se desvaneció de aquel lugar llevándose consigo a Voldemort y a todos sus secuaces petrificados que no dejaron el camino de la destrucción inducidos por su lord.

Años más tardes aun los participantes de aquella guerra recuerdan las advertencias de Hermione la traidora como le era recordaban aquellos que una vez le llamaron su amiga. Nadie entendí los motivos de su proceder y quien en realidad era Hermione Granger. Su actual fue un completo misterio, y la docilidad de Voldemort al aceptar aquella propuesta silenciosa. Por más que les buscaron no les encontraron, la única evidencia de sus existencia eran los recuerdos de todos los magos y criaturas mágicas que vivieron durante la travesía de esos magos extraordinariamente maquiavélicos.

Hermione desojaba tranquilamente una flor en un amplio jardín llenos de estatuas… tarareaba sin despejar sus ojos de aquellos pétalos purpuras, la briza calidad acaricio su rostro y sus rizos danzaron, sonrió al sentir a una potente presencia detrás de ella. Con lentitud se giro y miro al mago que le ofrecía una copa. La tomo con cuidado y ingirió su liquido con lentitud deleitándose con el sabor agridulce de la bebida.

Los susurros seseantes del mago endulzaron sus oídos con el suave recital de aquella lectura, Nagimi subió con cuidado y poso su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hermione complacida por las caricias que le ofrecía silbo en agradecimiento. Hermione sonrió y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Tom Malévolo Riddle… no de lord Voldemort, quien había retomado su juventud gracias a la sangre de su fiel sirviente, la mitad de su alma contenida en la poderosa copa de Hufflepuff quien le ayuda a recuperar su antiguo cuerpo. Ahora su magia había alcanzado un nivel inimaginable. Aplastaría a sus enemigos y crearía un reino donde su amada se sentaría junto a él en trono por siempre. Las estatuas del jardín comenzaron a agrietarse, los magos petrificados por Hermione volvían a la vida, la escandalosa risa de Beatriz rompió aquel silencio.

-Ha llegado la hora mi reina. –susurro Voldemort al oído de Hermione. Quien sin duda alguna asintió con su cabeza posando sus ojos dorados como un basilisco en los ojos carmesí que atraían a la muerte de su amante. Con un arrebato de pasión lord Voldemort arremetió con los labios de Hermione devorándolos con posesión. Su momento había llegado, todo lo que había deseado seria suyo.

Fin…

**Holaaa!**

**Esta es otra mis historias que dure unos cuantos meses escribiendo, he decidido publicarla en estos días que tengo libres… he de confesar que estoy muy emocionada y satisfecha con ella y su desarrollo, espero que sea bienvenida por tos ustedes que haiga sido de su completo gusto… espero leer sus comentarios… besos. **

_**Yuuki Kuchiki **_


End file.
